Besar tu corazón
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Los sentimientos, vistos de manera objetiva, eran demasiado inconsistentes e ilusorios pero, para Mikasa, valían mucho más que la obtusa verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y moral dudosa.

* * *

Un desagradable ardor se clavó en las plantas de sus pies. Mikasa resopló en un intento extraño para aliviar su dolor, realmente odiaba llevar zapatos de tacón, eran demasiado incómodos. Hastiada e incómoda, buscó algo con que distraerse. Cualquier cosa serviría. Sin embargo, el altar de la iglesia no ofrecía, con toda su decoración barroca, demasiados elementos interesantes. Entonces, sus ojos encontraron algunas pinturas, clavadas en las frías paredes de piedra lisa, que mostraban escenas de la crucifixión de Cristo. Las oscuras escenas, desagradablemente realistas, plasmadas en los lienzos sólo empeoraron su débil estado de ánimo. No había duda alguna, el arte sacro no era lo suyo. Cerró los ojos, en busca de paz interior, pero la monótona voz avejentada del sacerdote se lo impidió. Ese hombre hablaba y hablaba, tan rápido que sus palabras no se entendían. Ella suspiró con cansancio, ¿acaso ese anciano no se cansaba de mover sus labios? Quiso maldecir en voz alta pero recordó el lugar en donde estaba, así que apretó los labios, inconforme. Odiaba tener que reprimir su desagrado hacia la situación.

A Mikasa nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención pero ahora, como dama de honor, tenía que comportarse. Usualmente, no seguía las normas sociales, si oprimían su manera de ser. Pero esta vez era diferente. Tenía que comportarse por su madre, quien era la protagonista de la boda. A pesar de que nunca lo demostró, en el fondo, estaba feliz por su progenitora, quien había sufrido mucho cuando murió su padre. Merecía otra oportunidad para ser feliz. De verdad. Sin embargo, había algo que la molestaba. Y mucho.

Ese algo, era el novio de su madre, un tipo llamado Levi, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando su madre cuando se fijó en él? El tipo parecía un criminal pues siempre se expresaba con un lenguaje vulgar y las escasas expresiones que se manifestaban en su rostro, honestamente, le daban miedo. Por ello, Mikasa no confiaba ni un poco en él. De hecho, durante todo el noviazgo de su madre y ese hombre, ella lo evitó como la peste. Había algo en su presencia que la inquietaba mucho.

Mikasa apretó con fuerzas el ramo de flores blancas que sostenía entre sus manos. Incluso en un día tan especial, ese tal Levi no mostraba ni una pizca de alegría. Por Dios, ¡se estaba casando!, ¿no podía mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo? Sin embargo, a su madre parecía no importarle pues una brillante sonrisa adornaba los labios de la mujer. Un interesante contraste de personalidades. Lo único que la pareja tenía en común era su baja estatura. Sin embargo, su madre era ligeramente más baja aunque Levi tampoco poseía una gran altura. Mikasa con sus dieciséis años, era más alta que él.

La obvia felicidad de la mujer motivó a Mikasa a no fruncir el ceño, no con toda esa gente viéndola. No quería hacer un espectáculo. Nunca había visto a su madre sonreír de esa manera, no desde que su padre murió. Y no quería arruinar su gran momento con descontentos tan infantiles.

Con toda la hipocresía que pudo reunir, Mikasa logró que sus labios formaran una débil sonrisa cuando su madre y ese hombre se dieron el beso que sellaría su unión matrimonial para siempre. En ese instante, un pensamiento oscuro golpeó su mente. Ella tendría que convivir con ese tal Levi. Durante un buen tiempo. Cerró los ojos, horrorizada. Qué escenario tan aterrador se le presentaba.

El corazón de Mikasa comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un miedo profundo e irracional hizo a su cuerpo temblar ante aquella desagradable realización, ¿cómo lo evitaría? ¿Había alguna manera? Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras intentaba mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

No. No podría convivir con ese hombre. Él no era su padre. De ningún modo.

Ese tal Levi no podía pretender ser una figura paterna con ella. La sola idea hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Nunca sucederá. Ese pensamiento firme la acompañó mientras salía de la iglesia.

Jamás.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Es curioso que en días tan complicados la inspiración golpee tan fuerte mi cabeza.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

La habitación estaba repleta de cajas de cartón sin abrir, apiladas en pequeñas columnas. Mikasa los observó con desinterés. Había tanto que hacer pero, honestamente, no tenía ninguna voluntad para empezar a trabajar. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba, realmente, la situación en la que estaba involucrada.

Decidió tomar asiento en el suelo, después de todo tenía todo el derecho de holgazanear. Además, desempacar no estaba, exactamente, en su lista de prioridades, por el momento.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Mikasa levantó la cabeza lentamente. Su… _padrastro_ estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su rostro reflejaba una clara expresión de molestia. Era una visión aterradora.

—Son cajas —ella dijo con despreocupación mientras observaba el techo. No estaba nada intimidada por el aspecto amenazante del hombre frente a ella.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo, mocosa —siseó.

Mikasa apretó los labios, ofendida por el adjetivo.

—Sólo respondí a tu pregunta —se defendió, en su voz había gotas de veneno.

Levi rodó los ojos, no se tomó la molestia de rebatir el comentario. En su lugar, observó a la adolescente, con ojos críticos.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se erizó ante el obvio escrutinio.

—No soy un libro, deja de tratar de leerme —ella cruzó los brazos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Mocosa de mierda.

La mandíbula de Mikasa se desencajó al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿de quién rayos se enamoró su madre? Decidió guardar silencio, no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando palabras tan hirientes.

—Vaya, eres más sensible de lo que imaginaba —Levi la miró con expresión aburrida.

—Y tú eres un insensible —Mikasa contraatacó con los puños apretados.

—Siempre he sido así —él encogió los hombros con despreocupación.

—No me importa, tú no entiendes cómo me siento —los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas—, todo esto es muy difícil para mí.

Levi no dijo nada, continuó observándola con una mirada indescifrable.

Mikasa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, en especial, frente a él. De repente, algo suave golpeó su rostro, bloqueándole la vista. Era un pañuelo blanco. Mikasa estaba estupefacta.

—Usa un pañuelo. Lo que haces es asqueroso —él se marchó de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Mikasa tuvo que contener el fuerte impulso de correr tras él para tirarle el pañuelo en su rostro. Aun así, usó la tela para limpiar su rostro. De manera extraña, sentía algo de alivio. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era ser honesta con sus sentimientos. Pero la rabia hacia Levi no mermó, ni un poco.

—Ordena ese basurero —la voz ronca del objeto de sus pensamientos resonó en el pasillo.

El cuerpo de la adolescente se tensó de inmediato al oírlo. Él realmente la enervaba.

Con un suspiro casi resignado, Mikasa se puso de pie y se dispuso a poner en orden su habitación. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras revisaba el contenido de una de sus cajas, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿cómo será su vida a partir de ahora? No tenía una respuesta concreta y eso la inquietaba.

* * *

 **Notas finales: ¿Me extrañaron?**


End file.
